The Cowardly Lion
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Cover photo by miss-nerdgasmz on tumblr! Jaune faunus! AU "What good am I as a lion if I can't even roar! Let alone protect myself. I'm more friends with the Grimm you slay than me being a Huntsman."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been bugging for a very long while now. Sure, the RWBY universe as all different faunus other than Blake. But let's change this idea just a bit. This is an AU RWBY universe where Jaune is a faunus. Now now before you say he isn't as adorkable or any less scrawny, he will be, he'll just have faunus senses and still be the loveable idiot we all know and love. Now as you know, this AU will veer off from the main storyline after a certain point but with a few minor alterations since Jaune's lineage is out in the open for all to see, not so easily hidden away by Blake and her black bow.**

**As always, I do NOT own RWBY, Monty Oum and Roosterteeth productions do.**

* * *

><p><em>The Arc family legacy. Long ago, during the Human-Faunus war, humanity and faunus alike waged war against each other, one race thinking they were more precious than the other, the faunus just fighting for equality.<em>

_This war did not end without great casualties to both sides, but from among the depths of the war came an end._

_A Lion faunus, with the last name of Arc who withstood the test of time in being very adamant fighters. But what really gravitated people alike to their cause was not their vigor for fighting, but their kindness towards human and faunus alike. Providing shelter and aid to those fallen out from the war be it they were on different sides. The great Jonah Arc, decided this was enough bloodshed that the world did not need, and sought to put an end to this. __In battle, he sought to deflect, and disarm, rather than dismember or kill._

_But in the end it would be his sacrifice that would bring this horrible war to an end where terms were peace would reign, and both sides agreeing to be equal to each other for the rest of their days._

_Well, **almost **equal._

_As we know it now in the present, there are no wars or battles to be fought, despite both races co-existing peacefully, not all grudges were resolved so...**peacefully.**_

_More or less, faunus were not regarded as monsters to be killed on the spot, but the subject now of taunts, and discriminatory acts from those who still harbor or were raised to hate the slightly bestial race for their outward appearances of animals. Simply for not looking human._

_To this day, most faunus look up to the Arc family line that ended the war, as well as some humans. Noting it down in history as a point where faunus were actually important. While other humans shun the human-faunus sympathizers for crediting a lowly animal._

_That is why in this now, in this future that his great great grandfather gave his life so willing to protect, did Jaune Arc question: Could he be a standing symbol for the Arc line yet again? Or fall to discrimination?_

At this point, it was looking more towards...the latter.

* * *

><p><em>'Beacon Academy! Blue skies, nice venue, and a perfectly good trashcan to empty my-bllaarrgghfffhgKS!'<em>

Least to say, Jaune Arc was not having a swell time getting off of the airship to the academy. Acting perfectly fine on a moving ship, easy! Being able to hold it all in while getting off said ship that, not so much when he dunked his head in the nearest trashcan when the landing dock lowered. His yellow golden tipped lion tail swishing back and forth as the queasiness was starting to pass. He hiccupped once, finally leaning away from his disaster he caused.

_'Note: Feel bad for said janitor that has to clean THAT trashcan out.'_ walking away with his bag right behind him. Thank Remnant for wheelie bags, best mode of transport for bags ever. Twitching his ears atop his head, he knew he could feel stares on him with every footstep. It wasn't everyday you saw a lion faunus. They were one of the rarer types of faunus breed. Among the public, there were only a few known lion faunus families in the entirety of Remnant; the Arc family line being one of them. Jaune tried to smile to himself about that. At least he had 7 other sisters, that way they weren't so thinned out.

_"He's got a lions' tail! And ears too!"_

_"You think he's an Arc?!_

_"Most faunus only have 1 animal trait visible..."_

Some comments made the blue-eyed boy smile as he walked along. Not very many people were that interested in faunus, more or less...faunus with more than one visible animal trait. That was another thing rare about him and his family. You could say more than one animal appendage meant they just had a bit more animal in them. More honed to that species behaviors, mannerisms, and traits.

Which meant just as much more torment.

_"He's more animal than human."_

_"What were they thinking? Allowing him here."_

_"He could go back to being a beast and decide he wants to kill us all!"_

Ignoring them, as best he could, flattening his lion ears atop his head. But human ears open to the public, but not as near as sensitive. His unruly short, spiky blond hair also resembled a short lions mane. He hurried past finally making his way clear to the courtyard, a most peculiar sight greeting him.

A girl in red being talked down to very loudly by a girl clad in white. It seemed red was in trouble before a girl clad in black-

_'Wait.'_ Jaune inhaled only slightly, sniffing the air hoping for a whiff of a scent. The 3 girls scents came to him and 2 were obviously human. But the third...the one in black. Training his eyes on the way her yellow eyes gleamed and the...slight twitch of her bow.

_'She's a faunus, but...she's hiding.'_ Watching the girl in black knock the one in white down a peg as she stormed off. Red, about to thank her savior was surprised to see by the time she was going to thank her, she too was walking away. Alone once again, it seemed she felt sad, and slightly down. His ear twitched to hearing her fall back down onto the stone ground in despair.

This seemed like as good as time as any to try and make a new friend. Despite her being a human. His mom did always say 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'. But that saying also got him beat up a lot back in grade school. Fidgeting between wanting to help her and the rejection he might face because he was a faunus had his tail going rapidly back and forth. But then again, she was just a small, cute girl in red, what was the worst she could do to him?

Gathering his wits about himself,h e made his way over, she did not move once he came to stand right next to her. Raising a brow at the defeated curved lip, he moved to stand over her, casting a shadow to block out the sun. She stirred lightly and peaked her eyes open, they were the coolest silver eyes he had ever seen. Seeing her finally with eyes open, he extended his hand out for her to hopefully grasp to help her up. His mind racing, would she be like everyone else, and smack his hand away, thinking him a filthy faunus? A helping hand up was suddenly accompanied by his calm voice, hoping his approach didn't scare her off. "I'm Jaune." His heartbeat quickening by the second, he contemplated turning and running and dreaming this never happened.

A much smaller hand came to grasp his own tugging on him to help her up.

"Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess who's back? Back again? I'll stop. Anyway, since I received such an overwhelming response for continuing this and the amount of views, favs, follows, and reviews on it. No really you don't understand, I didn't expect this much of a response. Every review, etc, etc, I am grateful for because it gives us writers fuel and will to write if there are fans for it.**

**So now here I bring you chapter 2.**

**I do NOT own RWBY or its characters, Monty Oum and Roosterteeth do.**

* * *

><p>He smiled gratefully, pulling the young girl up to stand beside him. A small snicker escaped her when she finally settled, still holding onto his hand.<p>

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

_'And here we go.'_ Jaune could do nothing but roll his eyes at her comment. This wasn't the first time he was made fun of for throwing up on moving, flight-maneuvered vehicles.

"Look, it's a serious condition that has to be taken seriously! I can't help the exact ways airships fly make me a little...queasy." Holding his stomach in after thought after they had separated so quickly from hand holding. Now that this girl, who hadn't simply referred to him as 'that faunus boy', he could sense she really didn't have an overwhelming opinion of him. They walked around the perimeter of the school entrance. They probably should have been trying to find the main hall but being caught up in a conversation with someone so friendly bashed that idea out of his head.

Their little friendly walk made him reflect on how different people could be. Ruby as she called herself, seemed to really love weapons. Like..._really _love them with how she talked. She had excitedly broke out her Crescent Rose scythe which did scare the piss out of himself from thinking this girl wasn't exactly as harmless as he thought. She had politely asked about his weapons which he did not make and mentioned they were a hand-me down. A relic from the Human-Faunus war. Though Crocea Mors had been through a lot of refining and polishing to make it look brand new again from when Jaune's own father wielded it.

She seemed to not mind his animal appendages, lion tail with golden fur tuft at the end along with ears atop his head. Though she chanced passing glances at him, he was used to being admired/inspected/cringed at.

"So uh, why'd you help me back there?" Curiosity in his her tone. She must not have been used to this sort of treatment. He guessed they both were on common ground then. He would answer her question truthfully.

"Well why not? My mom always 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.' " Being a bit proud of his words. The Arcs weren't good for nothings and if he didn't have the courage to stand up for himself, then he would for others as best he could; Especially his family. "Your mom sounds like a really cool person." He agreed with her statement, tail swaying slightly from the good vibe he was receiving. This was probably the most accepting human contact he had ever received that were not apart of the Arc family sympathizers. Speaking of getting caught up in a good mood...

"Hey, do you know where we're going?" He had completely forgotten about going to the main hall. His stomach growled noisily in response. Jaune looked around his surroundings to still find they were in the courtyard just walking around the circular stone pattern.

"Not a clue." An idea struck in his head. "Do you think they have a food court or a cafeteria of some sort anywhere?"

"Heh heh."

"I'm guessing that's a no?"

"That's a no."

* * *

><p>Finally after wrong turn after wrong turn, the dup made it to the main hall were probably over a hundred students had gathered. Beacon may have been a school, but it was a combat school specifically designed to train future hunters and huntresses. Killing Grimm wasn't for everyone that decided to stick to normal traditional schools.<p>

He understood their plight and would look at them no different. Making his way with Ruby, a girl in very bright yellow, thanks to Jaunes' vision, the blonds' very bright hair stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the other students. She was waving her down frantically.

"Hey Ruby, I saved you a spot!" He could catch a small tangent of her scent amongst the others, they both smelled alike if not just a tad bit different. Half...kin maybe? His senses couldn't tell him that far. He could tell from her look back to him that she had to leave and go with this other person. "Sorry, maybe I'll see you around later, k?" And with that she was off through the throng of students. He wanted her to stay but that was probably just a bit awkward coming from a guy you just met 15 minutes ago. He sighed, tail visibly sinking down to just brush across the floor.

"Oh great, where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to now?" He thought aloud to himself, deciding now was a time as any to try to join amongst the other students.

Oh Jaune, the wonders coming from thinking aloud.

A quick chill was sent down his spine, making him pause mid-step. He looked back behind himself to find...nothing there, ears atop his head twitching in all directions from curiosity. He could have sworn he felt eyes on him from somewhere. Perhaps he was just imagining things. He shrugged it off after looking for a few seconds to try to stand with the other students. Trying to push past other people, only a few humans really tried to make way for him while he felt shoves and pushes from the obvious haters. Finally finding a almost clear space near the middle free of students, he took that opportunity to stand there. He could tell other Faunus had seen him as well, and some brave few came to stand by; no one person could defend themselves unless they were amongst others.

The sound of a booming microphone trying to adjust overhead nearly made himself and the Faunus next to him hold their ears in pain and face scrunched in slight pain from. The Headmaster now at the front up on stage adjusted his glasses and began to speak.

"I'll...keep this brief." Many chattering students now quieting down to hear him. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

He could feel the excitement bristling from everyone around him. To be Hunters and Huntresses, possibly be the next famous one to grace the world was most likely the goal of everyone here. While looking to the encouraged Faunus around him, he saw that others had _different _reasons. Faunus also became hunters not just to keep people safe, but to keep their own kind safe as well from others that would do them harm. Some would go on to become actually respected Hunters. While some used their newfound knowledge to the wrong organization.

Namely, the White Fang.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction."

_'Ouch, well that stung a little.'_

Least to say the air around some students was rather quiet and more focused now. Some grumbled about him calling their efforts as wasted energy. But who here really had a set purpose in mind?

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

These words struck more purpose and resolve in Jaune than any other before. Looking around him, the other faunus seemed in very deep thought as well, clearly taking it to heart more than their human counterparts. He too would gather the words that was said and heed them. Faunus in this world did not get by without just a little hardship-

"We can paint our nails! And go shopping, talk about cute boys like...tall, blond, and scraggly over there!"

A figure in white, the same girl in white from in front of the school pointing her thumb back him.

"Huh?" He could only give a very confused response back to being referred to. She happened to be standing next to Ruby and the other fierily blond next to her. And boy was she as every bit of fiery. But back to what the one in white said. Surely she was joking right? With the amount of sarcasm in her voice, Jaune guessed so, but why not agitate her just a bit. If she was getting along so well with Ruby, then surely she was fine with his extra appendages as well.

Striding over to the three sneakily, he peered over from just behind her, and gave all of the widest grin he could muster.

"I'm a natural blond you know?"

_'Real smooth, Jaune.'_

* * *

><p>Well that had gone...well. Rather than call him some racist remark like he thought she would, she politely (and that's putting it lightly) blew him off. But Jaune was unphased by it. Pretty as she may be, he was just poking fun at her.<p>

See, with so much ridicule in the world, the Faunus just seemed to stick to themselves. A Human and a Faunus relation had...and still is looked down upon. Though it has grown to be accepted much more than..._back then_. And Jaune was albeit...different and in the category of faunus that just didn't care what society thought of them. His mother did always tell him to love whoever he wanted, that person who loves you in return will think no less of you.

But now, it was Beacon at night. Just after the Headmaster gave the speech, his what Jaune assumed was 2nd in-command told them they would gather in the ball room to sleep and prep for entry exams tomorrow morning. Girls and guys sleeping all in the same room? Well, they were aspiring Hunters and Huntresses in training. Time to start acting like adults because who knows what may happen out on the field. You 3 out of the 4 of you could lose your tents and you all have to cramp into one!

These were real life situations!

This was serious!

Oh yeah, being in a blue onesie was serious.

While everyone else had gone off to change in their designated areas, Jaune had taken to a nearby closet or something where no one could find him to change. Jaune was comfortable up to a certain point with people, same thing should be said with being comfortable with his own sleeping wear. It wasn't just for personal reasons as he strutted out to the main hall, but he did love the thing.

Even as some girls giggled and laughed at this show of...confidence. Sure, Jaune liked to walk around with a bit of confidence, falsity of some of it told from his father. But when he didn't even know it he oozed it.

Like about now.

A guy not caring he's in what could be considered a childs' sleeping outfit because he found it comfortable. He had set up sleeping arrangements...away from others on instinct, knowing some would not like some faunus sleeping next to them. He could only glance at the others surrounding him when he bunkered down on his roll out sleeping bag. Some boys had taken to going shirtless to try and impress a few girls with their physique.

Jaune tried not to roll his eyes at the awkward was some males displayed trying to obtain a mate-errrrr wrong thought!

Shaking his head vigorously at the thought. _Girlfriend. _Girlfriend was the term. The blond didn't want what he was so used to seeing and hearing around his family to mix in with school. His tailed flailed by his side once before settling back down.

His ear on his left flicked to a nearby sound. Raising his head up to the...3 guys heading his way...aw crap.

Inwardly sighing was becoming a new thing for Jaune now. _'And so it begins_.' Trying his best to not seem so small in comparison to them. When all 3 blocked his view of the rest of the students preparing for bed, one spoke. Intently eyeing his lion tail that came u and down by the tip end.

"Nice onesie, freak."

He could feel the bitter pang in his body when he uttered that word. No matter, he was used to it...or he thought so, now. Barely flinching from his bullies stare, the lead one in the middle rested his arm on the shoulder of his lackey next to him. "But anyway, why the giant blue body piece lion-boy.." Grinning mischievously to his buddies. "I thought all animals were supposed to be..naked you know?"

Oh now Jaune could see where he was going with his...

The guy turned his sights back to Jaune, raising his hand up to signal the other 2 before stepping forward. "So let us help with that." Sneering into his face. Jaune gave no fight back. If he resisted, it would only lead to more degradation they would just drag him outside somewhere away from others-

The male grabbed Jaune by the front of his nightwear and grinned in his face. "In front of everyone."

Now that, was cause for panic. The sickening lurch in his body told the young man to move, to fight back. His eyes widened in fear when he tried to break the hold on his front.

When the bully noticed Jaune's lack of strength in trying to pyr his hold, he shook him in the air, bringing him back down to reality.

"What? Kitty-cat's got something to hide?" Jaune was in no condition to listen to him with the moment growing ever present on what he might do to him.

"Well I got something to hide."

A voice from behind them spoke before the head honcho could turn his head fully around, an emblazoned fist met his jaw hard. Causing the bully to reel and drop his target. The faunus boy fell back unceremoniously onto his rear when he was let go. The 2 lackeys didn't do much to prevent whatever that had just happened. But looking to the attacker, they would find a girl who's most notable feature was her long, vibrant blond hair. Dressed in a pair of _really _short black shorts, and a orange tank top with a black burning heart in the middle. The sound of her cracking her knuckled with a huge grin could only be rivaled by her surprisingly light lilac eyes.

"Your face, that's _definitely _something to hide now." Giving off a victorious air about herself. She seemed content with herself for knocking the guy senseless. Meanwhile the boy who just got wrecked was being helped up by his buddies on each arm. Jaune took a glance in their direction to see-oh yeeeaaaahhhh, he was gonna have to put some serious ice on that. The wound was already starting to swell like a grapefruit on his face.

"Y-you..bit-" He almost finished that sentence until looking now to the on fire-no literally..._on fire_ blond with a deadly aura emanating from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that?" The sweetest and yet most deadly tone made them, Jaune included cringe. Making it so his tail wrapped around himself.

Upon seeing her he immediately swallowed the rest of his words and mumbled something in-coherently because of his abused phase to his buddies to leave. If they were indeed wolf faunus or any time of animal that had a tail, theirs would most certainly be tucked right about now. Now that the threat was gone, Jaune's anxiety calmed down a bit, right before he saw a pair of bare feet stop right in front of him. Curious he looked up, blue meeting lilac as her unwavering looked right into him. This was the same girl about his age that was with Ruby.

"Uh..."

"So, Jaune is it?"

He raised a brow, wondering what she was playing at. If she was only here to scare off his previous tormentors just so she could torment him herself, then fate was a cruel mistress. But he would humor her.

"Yeah, Jaune Arc, short and sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." And there goes that false bravado he tried to put up in front for his enemies, or potential ones. He looked back to find her smirking.

"Do they?"

"..."

"..."

"No, they don't." Finally being defeated, he hung his head low. But was surprised when a hand stuck out in his face for him to shake. "I'm Yang."

He had to blink a few times before her hand waved in his face expectantly. "Yoohooo? You still there? My arm's getting tired."

_'Fate can't be this good, can it?'_ Disbelief still on his face from her offering. Not wanting to keep her waiting, he took her hand, not expecting to be pulled, more like _yanked _to stand up with her. He noticed she was a bit tall, but he was still a head taller than her.

Oh god, girls, he didn't think he'd get this far.

"Thanks...for back there." He decided to break the ice.

"Hmm? Oh that?! That's nothing!" Waving her hand like it was just a topic that wasn't even to talk about. "You gotta be able to help those that can't help themselves, right?" Her words did ring true, but...in his case, he wouldn't even fend for his own sake.

"Yeah.." he answered weakly.

"Well then let's go!"

"Wait, wha-hey!"

The startling turn of events was that Yang now had the taller boy over her shoulder while dragging his sleeping bag with her other hand elsewhere. He didn't expect to be woman-handled this night. "Wait! W-wh-wat're you doin'? lemme go!" he tried to squirm from her hold.

"I'm taking you to Ruby. And don't play dumb, I saw you come in with her when the assembly started. My little sister's got a friend and I'm not letting her miss this opportunity!" She seemed so sure over all of this. even while carrying a teenage boy over her shoulder through a throng of other teenagers. Jaune just had to wish fate upon himself to find people who didn't care about his heritage, and were friendly,

But now he just thought fate was entirely crazy for what he was going through.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I do NOT own RWBY or its characters, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do.**

**Author's Note at the end.**

* * *

><p>Yep, being manhandled was definitely something to cross off on the list of things done to Jaune Arc in his life. While his musings led him to these thought, he was brought out of it from being dropped down onto a makeshift bed. About to complain about being dropped so roughly, a pillow met his face, grabbing it before it managed to fall in his lap.<p>

"You made it!" A joyous Ruby cheered. With pencil in hand, laying down on her front and a sheet of paper before her hard at work.

"Extra special delivery, and don't worry, I don't charge for air lifting." Greeting her 2 other compatriots in a victorious stance over them. Jaune being the curious cat has his tail wading back and forth slowly behind him. "So uh, I'm a hostage now?" Trying to make sure this wasn't some sort of prank, really, shifting aqua eyes every so often between the 2. It wasn't the first time he had been 'invited' over to something.

"You're not a hostage if you're a friend of my dear sister Ruby!" Yang flopping down on her side next to them. "It's just like a biiiig slumber party."

"Dad wouldn't approve of all the boys though." With the eraser of her pencil in her mouth from thought. The headmaster did say the would all be sleeping together now that they were 'responsible' young adults becoming hunters. Her other half's tone next to her was of the complete opposite. "I know I do~ Grrrr~" growling suggestively at the other young men trying to strut their stuff. Her eyes met Jaune in their survey panning around, noticing the attention was on him, he grinned slightly, letting a slightly sharp canine sneak out.

"You're alright Jaune."

"T-thanks?"

Taking the...compliment from Yang with stride. Spying over to Ruby who seemed deep in thought. "So, who're you writing to?" A truthful question to start off with. If he was about to have friends, may as well get to know them.

"Some friends back at Signal, just because I got moved up a few years doesn't mean I don't wanna stay in contact with them." Trying to find the words to put down on paper. She didn't want them to think suddenly she's with the older kids now, that she would leave them in the dust.

"And you're already off to a great start on making new friends! You have 2 now!" Yang veered her eyes to Jaune. An ear atop his head flicked at her gaze. Wow she was quick to warm up to people. The red-haired girl next to her could only disagree. "What do you mean 2? I'm pretty sure, Weiss hates my guts from blowing her up in front of school. So that makes 1." The obvious 1 being the lion faunus in front of her, eyes roaming over to Jaune.

"Not, that that's a bad thing!" Immediately correcting what may have sounded like a bad comment, hoping she didn't upset him. He waved at her, giving her a good sign that he was indeed not upset. "It's fine, I'm just...glad I could be your friend." Being heartfelt with her.

"Well, that just means you have 1 friend and 1 enemy!" Yang tried to lighten mood even more. But the joke was not well received when she got her own plush dog pillow to the face, along with Jaune's pillow. "Ok I give." Knowing when she was beaten.

"Anyway, I'm entrusting you, to look after my sister Ruby, and ensure she has the damnedest time of her life here at Beacon!"

"But, we all are first years here, I'm new too!" Jaune tried to explain the other blonds' reasoning. Yes, this expedition to Vale was his first outing besides the regular schools at home. They were simple training academies, but making it into Beacon for your later years in hunting was everyone's goal for a prime huntsmen academy.

He was...lucky enough as it was; with his less than admirable efforts.

"You know what I mean, help make new friends!" Embarrassing her sister even more. Ruby scoffed at her elder. "Yang! I'm sure I can do just fine by myself, plus, not that many would..you know wanna be friends when we're training to be huntsmen!" She tried cheering herself up. Trying to look on the brighter side of things, from her peripheral, she spotted a candle being lit. The others noticing turn to her sights.

Sitting in a lone corner with a small candelabra, was a girl dressed in black nightgown. It was the same girl as before when Jaune stumbled upon Ruby and Weiss in front of the school. His tail lifted for a second in a friendly manner upon recognizing her, but a small frown settled when he still noticed the black bow atop her head.

_'So she'd rather hide?'_

He...couldn't blame her or place blame on anyone else really. To be able to hide your heritage and not be suspected none the wiser? It is a gleaming opportunity to not be subjected to the cruelties this world has to offer just for having a few extra 'appendages'.

But maybe she had her reasons, and it seemed other faunus chose to avoid or keep quiet about her as well, he should do the same. To each his own.

"Jaune, you seem to be taking a gander at the fair maiden over yonder so intently." Totally forgetting where he was and wrapped up in his own littler world, Yang was the one who made the comment. She silently winked at him. "Oh you know j-just..that girl was the one who helped Ruby earlier." Shifting his blue hues to Ruby. "Maybe you'd like to get to now each other better? Well now's your chance!" Yang seeing the opportunity, hurriedly got up and began to usher her sister forward.

"Wait, what are you doing?! All she did was help a little-plus I _really _think she wants to be left alone right now." But her sister wasn't listening. "It's another chance for you to make a new friend!" Jaune silently kicked himself for what he had done, it seemed like Ruby liked to go make her own friends when possible, rather than being pushed into it. Her love of weapons would be sure to attract...a crowd. Jaune would...stay back from this one.

He himself wasn't much of a socialite unless he _wanted _to be one at the time. This was not it. He caught the girl in black peer over her book at the ruckus they were causing. Yang finally pushed her bumbling sister forward to make light conversation with a bright 'Helloooooo' to her. While Jaune fussed with his tail, playing with the bushy tip in his hands. He was never good at these sorts of things, even while watching from afar. Ruby kept falling in a stint when the two sisters converged. The conversation seemed to drag on and on, Jaune and the ravenette sparing the smallest of to each other. He hand an inkling that she already knew who he was without saying so. Yang tried to give an introduction and she finally revealed her name.

So her name was Blake. His hearing was well if he could hear from far away. They went on and her face showed that one of surprise at Ruby's question to her book. It seemed she didn't really have a lot of people come up to her and talk casually to her. When she explained the bio behind her book, Ruby was really in tune while Yang didn't quite get it. Looks like that's where her overzealous attitude came from, reading quite a few fairytales will get you there. But amongst Ruby's elaboration on how Yang used to read to her, always hoping that one day the world could be almost like a dream. If only fairytales truly existed in this world, which is what Blake quoted as if from his mind. Telling her thinking of such was childish. Even if the lion did sort of agree with her, Ruby's next words of future huntsmen; what they were here for, should make it things right.

Yang proud of her sibling, grabbed her in a big bear hug which earned her a fist to face from her other half. A scuffle of dust between them and a ear swiveled to Jaune's left; someone was approaching them.

And who be it but the _loveable _Ice Queen. He could hear a snowstorm coming in the distance.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

The poor lion just tucked his ears back, hoping to drown them out and slid into his comfortable zip up knapsack.

Hopefully initiation tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>Ok maybe not as much. First off! He new his locker number was 636 and that's where his things were! It should be...though finding it took longer than expected. He used that time after finding his locker when passing Ruby and Yang to keep to himself. Finding the usual crew from last night, he spent a bit of time to himself to relax. Parking himself on a bench, leaning back slowly as to not let anyone be alerted of his presence. When he thought all around him was peaceful, just behind him he heard the sound of girls talking. Sighing to himself when he heard the same girl as before, but perked up at the new voice.<p>

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." A very strong, feminine tone.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could be on a team together?"

"Well that sounds grand."

"Great!"

He wasn't sure but it sounded like rumbling clouds in the distance with lightning. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood. Well why not go see/pester the frigid princess. Peeking once around the corner, she was turned away from a very tall, red-haired girl geared in Mistralian wear. He had heard that the country of Mistral liked to wear combat appropriate gear and was fond of fighting and tournaments. The woman he was currently looking at, he knew her from somewhere...but just could not place it. Meanwhile, back with Snow White and her hands evilly clenched together like a she was forming a diabolical plan; a devious plan of Jaune's own design came to fruition. She seemed rather easy to upset if you weren't on her level, perhaps he should play with her a little more.

Striding up to them with confidence, successfully cutting of the 2 from each other to interrupt.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Oh he always had a habit of pulling off that low, sultry tone when 'attempting' to talk to the ladies. Though this was his first time in a long while since he's tried to talk to any. Upon seeing herself being cut of from her 'idol', she scoffed in his face and recognized him from yesterday. Jaune didn't fail to notice just _how_ she looked at him. He knew that look, but maybe he was just imagining things, that parents didn't instill in their kids their own beliefs and hatred.

"You again?" folding her arms across her chest, not liking his presence near her. But never mind that, he continued on with his tirade. The grill in warrior armor made her appearance again in front of Weiss and greeted him with a 'Nice to meet you -insert name here-', he was glad for that, but for now he was tormenting Weiss. Brushing her aside and out of the way.

"So, Weiss, couldn't help overhearing your fondness of me the other day." The tough guy act was winning, so he decided to fake flex his (non-existent) arm muscles to her.

"Oh you've _got _to be kidding me."

He let his tail flail happily at her responses. But hopefully this wouldn't escalate too far. "No need to be embarrassed, so, been hearing rumors about teeeaamms!" Putting an extra bit of flair into teams. "I was thinking me and you would make a good one, whaddaya say?" She didn't look the least bit happy to be humoring this right now.

"Actually," At the sound of the other, his ears swiveled to her direction, she looked like she was very adamant to speak. "I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each so-" Cutting off the Mistralian once again to glance at Weiss with a "Ya don't say," Sliding as animatedly as he could over to the taller red-head. She had a kinder, gentler gaze upon him, well maybe it was because when Weiss glared at him it was because he was bugging the crap out of her, but still.

"Well hot stuff," He noticed a small smile grace her face at his mock flirting with her. "Play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Poking at his chest with his thumb. She looked as if she was about to respond but a blur of white cut him off and stood between the two, making them both effectively back up from each other.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea is it who you're talking to?" Jaune really had no idea, but he felt he was on a high from aggravating one girl, and the other thriving from his jester like actions to her. Leaning forward ever so slightly. "Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

_'Yep, that names' staying now.'_

She sighed and stood defensively for her. "This, is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." She sounded so...authorized like she was proud of something that wasn't even hers.

"Never heard of it."

"Ugh! She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments 4 years in a row- a new record?!"

"...The what?" He had no idea what she was saying, but he honest to Monty did recognize her from where-

It was then she got tired of this and began to wave her arms around spastically. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

_'There we go, memory restored!'_

His gasping drowned out whatever else Weiss was going to say. "That's you!" Dramatically pointing at Pyrrha while she tried not to blush. She seemed...a bit happier to be recognized for something not as meaningful as her other achievements. Which Jaune, still did not care about. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Of course he was throwing this way out of proportion.

Even if he did love the cereal to death.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool, sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Even if it wasn't very good for you.

Now it was back to Weiss, appearing once again in front of her. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think that _you're _in a position to ask _her _to be on your team?" Cutting her eyes between himself and the athlete.

His ears drooped and flattened against his tail, tail no longer happily flailing and lowered to the ground. It was like she single handedly shattered his dreams.

"W-well..I-I guess not...sorry." Being told he wasn't allowed to be on a team with others that obviously wanted him to be with them when only 1 person didn't want him. This sounded a loot like junior school all over again. It was a warm ray of sunshine when the said famous warrior girl came over to cheer him up. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Jaune, I think you would make a great leader." His ears perked up once again atop his mane of hair. Somehow his butt thrust out in excitement, tail back to being swishy. "D'ohhh stop it!"

He felt a light tug on the end of his tail, when he looked behind, he spotted the heiress lightly pulling his tail twice to get his attention.

"Seriously, please stop it, this kind of behavior should not be encouraged." Oh looks it was time for round 2 for miss princess. Taking his place right back in front of her.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune spots are filling up quick; now I'm not supposed to do this but..mmmaybe I can pull some strings, find a place for you." Getting caught up in the moment he came just a bit closer within her personal space. "Whaddaya say?"

Being overwhelmed by his flurry of words a bit too much and noticing his advancements towards her, she called for back up in the form of Pyrrha. Before he had a full view to turn around, he was sent flying backwards by his hoodie and pinned to a locker. You'd think with more senses than normal humans, he would have heard her, but..he was too engrossed in the moment.

"I'm sorry!" Apology hauled to him from across the room. He would just wait to the spot where he was pinned. An ear twitched upwards from the sound of the speakers coming on.

_**"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately."**_

No surprise she was coming back for her weapon. With an unseen force she pulled it's sharp spear head from his hoodie and out of the locker. "It was nice meeting you." She tried to offer while walking off. Sliding down unceremoniously against the metal to the floor.

"Heh, likewise..." Clearly saddened by his public defeat of friendship, but maybe there was something with the warrior chick.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" It was Yang, along with her younger, coming up to help him. Now Jaune was reminded of only yesterday when he helped Ruby up from the ground. There was some truth to what he was about to say.

"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence, where did I go wrong." Though he wanted friends more than anything, a nice...girlfriend wouldn't hurt either.

But really it was more of friendship as of this moment. Taking hold of Ruby's offered hand to help himself up.

"'Snow Angel', _probably_ wasn't the best start." Yang listed to him. Ruby struggled just a bit to help lift the much heavier person up, successfully hoisting the faunus boy with her around the waist.

"Come on Jaune, let's go."

Hopefully, initiation would be better.

* * *

><p>Ok maybe...scratch <em>that <em>idea. He should have paid more attention when 'cliff' was mentioned.

He wasn't..._fond _of heights putting it lightly.

Gathering in a line standing on platforms before the Headmaster himself.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. But today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

_'Ah Emerald Forest, never actually been to it but have heard of it. The Grimm here are-'_

This time it was Ms. Goodwitch to cut in. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allows us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

Over in the background, he could hear Ruby groaning. Remembering once again that she wasn't the best at socialization, like himself. As the explanation went on further from Ozpin about working with someone you work well with for the rest of our time at Beacon. Annnnnnd the first person we make eye-contact with after 'landing' will be our partner...for...the...next...four...years.

"You will be met with opposition in your path, do not hesitate to destroy them, or you will die."

Jaune gulped audibly. He had no chance of dying...yet...he hoped, maybe not. But at least he got the important points! Get relic, guard with life, return back to the cliffs.

"Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um..sir?" Raising his hand to be noticed.

"Good! Now, take your positions."

_'Ok just ignore me all together. Whatever I'm still gonna continue.'_

"Uh sir, I've got a...question." Shyly looking back and forth, tail lowered slightly. "So this...'landing'..strategy thing..uh w-what is it? You're like..dropping us off or something?" Eyeing people down the row suddenly taking off into the air. Then he knew it was a bad idea. It was like Ozpin had a small grin concealed on his face at the mentioning, or Jaune was imagining it.

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh..I see-so like..did you hand out parachutes for us?" Oh he knew this answer already." Once again, very slight smile coming from your own Headmaster.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh...huh." He could feel the wind next to him blow forcefully, feeling the wind from Ruby next to him fly off into the air. After everyone was assured gone, he fixed Ozpin with a very fed up stare.

"You're going to kill us all, aren't you?" Stating of matter o' factly to the coffee-sipping man.

His smile this time was out for the world to see, nodding to the young male faunus.

"Ah ah ah...slowly, I like to drag things out." Fixing the boy back with his own stare, nodding his eyes downward to the platform below him.

_'Why do I feel like mine's rigged more than the others?'_ That was confirmed when the launch pad clicked twice instead of once like everyone else's.

_'Because it is.'_

Everything became a blur when his body hurtled forward at an incredibly fast pace. He wasn't really flung further but higher up than everyone else. It would take him just a bit longer than everyone else to even reach tree height.

"Ozpin, are you sure that was a good idea?"

It seemed the Headmaster cared not, sipping coffee audibly while watching the teenagers scatter in the air.

_'I love launching kids.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was more of a push along chapter through the already canon parts we know. Also be forewarned or...whatever I'm trying to say, some events/parts might be skipped in essence of saving time and continuing on to more part of the story that is originally planned out. That and I'm not so good at describing fight scenes and descriptions in general if you haven't noticed. **

**Also another note, other RWBY characters may have appearances that are altered as in they will appear earlier rather than later, and I've already planned for like...1 or 2 of the cast to be faunus rather than human as well. You'll find out who those 1 or 2 people are, in the future. And don't worry, well get to the hurt/comfort in a bit, why not a bit of humor thrown in there for a while.**

**Alright, time to go work on a Christmas chapter of Clothes, Please? If you haven't already, check that out if you don't mind wacky OOCness from Lie Ren subjecting people to his way of thinking. AND I'll also try not to get sucked into Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix.**

**As always your reviews are MOST welcomed and appreciated. No really, I didn't expect to have over 70 followers and over 50 favorites in...whatever amount of time has passed; thank you all for your support. And with that until next time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Raiken**


End file.
